Gregorl-Man
- Miracle-Type = }} |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|name=Gregorl-Man |firstepisode=Fight! Dyna vs. Dyna |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes=1 |height = 55 meters |weight = 47,000 metric tons |voiceactors = (Imit. Dyna) Hiroshi Miyasaka |season = Ultraman Dyna}} is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 31, entitled "Fight! Dyna vs. Dyna". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Dyna' Hailing from planet M-16 of the Hercules Constellation, Gregorl-Man was a powerful fighter who travels the universe in seek of the most powerful warriors of each planet to defeat. Reaching Earth, he sought to challenge the powerful Ultraman Dyna he had heard about in his travels and proceeded to drop 4 swords into an uninhabited area to form his fighting arena. Gregorl-Man then proceeded to drop a Monsarger he caught and strengthened in his journey into the ring, allowing it to rampage in the area. Gregorl then transformed into Imitation Ultraman Dyna and proceeded to dominate the powerful monster even the original Ultraman Dyna had difficulties with, ending with Gregorl snapping Monsarger's neck. After the battle, Gregorl participated in a fist fight with Ultraman Dyna's human host, Shin Asuka, then proceeded to drop a challenge towards Shin: the two must fight a duel to the death when the sun is level with the gems on the hilts of the swords, or Gregorl will summon more space monsters to challenge Dyna. Shin is reluctant and leaves. In the afternoon, Shin returns to to Gregorl, accepting his challenge, and the two began to fight. While at first the fight seemed to be even between the two fighters, the scale tipped in Gregorl's favor as his Dark Solgent Ray overpowered Dyna's Solgent Ray. Gregorl then demonstrated his more agile and powerful physique to Dyna, easily downing the hero. As Dyna attempted to flee from the ring, the electrical "ropes" around the ring shocked Dyna and prevented him from flying away. As Dyna struggled to get up again, the crowd around roared Dyna's name, cheering him on. The act annoyed Gregorl-Man to the point where he attacked the gathered crowd with a Dark Slash, causing Dyna to jump in and take the hit while Super GUTS attacks Gregorl. However, SGUTS' attempt was futile, as their projectiles were blocked off by Gregorl's Dark Barrier. Dyna returns to his feet from the cheering of the crowd and transforms into the his Strong-Type, and easily overpowered Gregorl. Flustered, Gregorl attempted to initiate a cross counter punch with Dyna, only for his punch to come up short. Dyna's powerful Cross Counter Punch breaks Gregorl's Dyna mask, forcing him to revert to his true self. Acknowledging his defeat, Gregorl asks for a warrior's death, but is refused by Dyna. Learning that Dyna's strength comes from his companions, Gregorl leaves for space once again. Appearances in other media 'Video Games' *Gregorl-Jin, as Imitation Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type, is a playable character in the Video Game: Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. Weapons and Abilities * Electrified Swords: Prior to battle, Gregorl-Man can summon 4 electrified golden swords from a wormhole, forming a pro-wrestling ring for his opponent and himself. * : Imitation Ultraman Dyna's counterpart to Ultraman Dyna's Hand Slash. It is equivalent in power to said technique. * : Imitation Ultraman Dyna's counterpart to Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. It is superior in strength to said technique, and Imitation Ultraman Dyna can perform the attack while in Miracle-Type. * : Imitation Ultraman Dyna's counterpart to Ultraman Dyna's Ultra Barrier. It performs the same functions as said technique. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Gregorl-Man is portrayed by suit actor, Tomoharu Nishizawa in his normal form, and by Hiroshi Miyasaka as a human. * Imitation Dyna is portrayed by suit actor, Shimizu Kazuhiko Notes * Imitation Ultraman Dyna's suit is a modification on the backup Miracle-Type suit used during filming. Gallery Gregorl-Man Gregorl-Jin transforms.png|Gregorl-Man transforms into Imitation Ultraman Dyna Gregorl-man performs a Rider Kick.png|Gregorl-Man performs a Rider Kick Gregorl-Jin performs superhuman feats.png|Gregorl-Man performs superhuman feats Gregorl-Jin demonstrates his powers.png|Gregorl-Man demonstrates his power Gregorl-Jin saucers sunset.png|Gregorl-Man's Camera Saucers Imitation Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Pose.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna's default fighting stance Imitation Ultraman Dyna snaps Monsarger's neck.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna easily defeats and breaks the neck of Monsarger II, a powered up version of the original Monsarger. Imitation Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Pose 2.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna taunts his opponent Imitation Ultraman Dyna kicks ass.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna declares a challenge to the watching Shin Asuka Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger II 2.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna easily beats down a powered-up Monsarger, demonstrating his superior strength Imitation Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna Dark Slash.png|Dark Slash Imitation Ultraman Dyna Dark Solgent Ray.png|Dark Solgent Ray Imitation Ultraman Dyna transforms.png|Imitation Ultraman Dyna transforms directly into Miracle-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna Dark Barrier.png|Dark Barrier Imitation Ultraman Dyna Face cracks.png|Imitation Ultraman Dyna's face cracks as a result of the Cross Counter Punch References Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Fake Ultras